


Better Than Coffee (Just A Bit)

by a2h1ey



Series: WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky and Winter are both Soft for Tony, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Extremis (Marvel), Extremis Tony Stark, Extremis is another way of saying Technomancy, Fluff and Crack, Friday (Marvel) Does What She Wants, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sassy Friday (Marvel), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony Stark, Sneaky Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V-Style Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Tony just wanted coffee after a medium sized-ish (i.e. 4 days? 5? Something like that) science binge.A sneaky AI, snarky coffee machine, and two (2) ex-assassin Super Soldiers say otherwise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293
Collections: WinterIron Week





	Better Than Coffee (Just A Bit)

**Author's Note:**

> First day of WinterIron Week! :)  
> Day 1: Monday  
> Extremis Tony Stark | ~~Mutual Pining~~ | ~~Pre-WS Bucky Barnes~~ (Kind of, though? *Shrugs)
> 
> Honestly I was Super Excited when I saw one of the prompts was Extremis Tony Stark; will say this went completely differently then I was going to go, lol.
> 
> Anyways, I guess my muse wanted tooth-rotting sappy fluff and that's all this is; no regrets.

Tony stared at the coffee machine - _not pouting, Clint, really, the_ audacity - vaguely noting through the haze of equations and theories scrolling by that the coffee machine was off. 

And empty.

After however long he was in the lab in another binge - _he_ thinks _FRIDAY and maybe Steve at some point said three days… (or was that five? Whatever, same thing)_ \- he needed coffee. And there was no coffee.

He reached out, patting the top. It was a good coffee machine, made him coffee, and deserved pets.

Reaching out in a different way, he sent the machine an inquiry and jumbled code via Extremis. It was all beautifully tangled and technological - _and_ not _magic, thank you very much_ \- and basically amounted to ‘ _Coffee, please?_ ’

Jarvis and Ana always told him to say please; it was the polite thing to do. He even remembered to do it sometimes.

He got an answer back that was also tangled and all code that said ‘ _Sorry-not-sorry, FRIDAY said no, it's against protocol._ ’

Tony stared blankly at the coffee machine for a moment, processing that - _even the_ coffee machine _was sassing him, and he didn't know that was even possible_ \- before turning to the ceiling, unconsciously sending out a single inquiry.

“Sorry, Boss, but protocols are protocols.” She definitely didn’t sound or feel sorry, all lines of code that felt a mix of fond amusement and protective worry.

Tony frowned. 

While it was nice - _wait, no, it wasn't, he was an adult! Maybe not the most responsible one… okay not responsible at all, it still counted, and he didn't need to be mother-henned by his own AI(s? Did the coffee machine count? And the toaster has been pretty snippy lately… things to think about. After coffee)_ \- and he was so, so proud of how far she's developed… utter mutiny and betrayal, is what all that was.

As he stood there, contemplating the pros and cons of turning FRIDAY over to a community college - _more cons than pros; she would just take over the world for funsies… (which actually might not all be a con, really)_ \- he was distracted and definitely did _not_ make an embarrassing squeak when arms - _one metal and full of familiar coding, one not and all warm flesh, both attached to one of his most favorite people_ \- wrapped around him.

Really, he didn’t. Even if FRIDAY had proof of otherwise and would definitely use said proof as blackmail in the future.

He blamed Pepper, teaching her young AI mind bad things to use against her creator.

But he had more important things to think about then, like the heating problem the extra mini ARC Reactors kept having in the next line of SI phones, the water filtration systems he was designing for places where clean water was hard to come by, and the new SI waffle makers - _all important things, of course_ \- the distinct lack of coffee, and the fact that a very familiar - _and beloved, not that he would ever think of such sappy things, of course_ \- Super Soldier was hugging him.

Obviously the only correct response was to turn and snuggle against him as close as possible. It was the right thing to do.

He melted against that strong chest as those arms hugged him closer, feeling more than hearing that deep chuckle. "Nice to see you, too, doll." 

Hm, Bucky, then. Tony snuggled closer, basking in his Super Soldier warmth and that smell that reminded him of _home_.

With barely a thought he saved his work - _more important things to be focusing on right then_ \- and, for the first time in who knew how long, his vision and mind was quiet once again. He blinked, feeling lazy now that everything was still and _quiet_ , before Bucky's handsome, smiling face came into focus, eyes shining that beautiful stormy blue.

"There's your gorgeous doe eyes," he murmured, staring at Tony like… like… he's not sure what, but it made his heart beat faster and his face feel hot. He sleepily hummed, leaning his head against that strong shoulder when one of those amazing hands started running through his hair. 

"Hm, home?" That didn't quite make sense, he didn't think, but honestly without coffee, those magic hands, and just being close to his boyfriends again was making thinking of anything else - _beyond pretty pathetic thoughts of how happy he was, he means_ \- borderline impossible.

Bucky just chuckled again, still running those hands through his hair. "Yeah, we're home. Me and Winter's missed you, babydoll."

Tony snuggled closer. "Missed you two, too." He tried and failed to stop his gi- _chuckles_ , they’re _chuckles, you know, manly and… stuff-_ at the wording; English was weird like that.

Those amazing arms pulled him impossibly closer, tucking his head underneath that strong chin. Bucky gently started to sway where they stood, humming in thought softly, and Tony… Tony could honestly just sleep right there.

It would be so _easy…_

“-FRIDAY it’s been a while?” Tony hummed sleepily, having not caught the first part; could anyone blame him? Bucky did another of those soft, deep chuckles, warming him from his head to his toes.

“Yeah, it’s been a while, huh, doll? How about you and me and Winter get all warm and comfy under the blankets and relax; how does that sound, sweetheart?” Bucky sounded a bit amused, which slightly confused Tony - _he was way too comfy and sleepy and warm to bother with anything like that, though, a side effect whenever he was with his boyfriends_ \- but honestly that sounded amazing.

Nothing like cuddling with his boyfriends after a science binge. 

He will admit to few things, but will openly admit to being a cuddle hog; Pepper and Rhodey - a _nd the rest of the team, if he’s being honest here… (he’s still surprised they put up with it when he caves in to the need like the pathetic idiot he is, but that isn’t new)_ \- could attest to that.

He nodded, not removing his arms from where they still wrapped around his boyfriends; even the thought of being away after so long without contact - _stupid Fury and his stupid missions_ \- was beyond painful.

Thankfully his boyfriends were the best, and with ease he was picked up and held close, heading to the elevator. Tony blinked open his eyes when he felt the change of stride, the ever so slightly more possessive yet still so gentle grip of hands. Stormy eyes stared down, and Tony smiled, because he would recognize the change anywhere.

“Snowflake.” Steely eyes softened, just the smallest bit, and it said more than any words ever would.

“ _Kotenok_ ,” the ex-super assassin said back, accent now a deep Russian lilt; so different from Bucky’s Brooklyn yet still so perfect.

Tony hummed, snuggling closer, content; he rarely ever felt that way, but his boyfriends were just like that, making him feel safe and warm and _loved_. 

It seemed only a heartbeat later when he was blinking open his eyes as Winter tried to gently set him down on the bed. Tony frowned - _again,_ not _a pout_ \- and held on fast; he just got his boyfriends back, there was no way he was letting go so soon.

Winter huffed, warm eyes still staring down at him as he simply moved Tony to one arm - _and the casual use of that Super Soldier strength will never not be hot_ \- as he quickly divested himself of the specially made armor Tony had designed. 

Then finally - _(finally)_ \- Winter scooted onto the bed and, with practiced ease, was spooning Tony underneath the covers, arms wrapped around him tight.

Tony yawned, humming in appreciation when the warm flesh hand snuck under his shirt, gently rubbing the area around the ARC Reactor, easing aches he didn’t even know he had.

“This is cheating, y’know,” Tony mumbled, eyes shutting as he all but melted back into Winter.

Another deep chuckle, but this one distinctly more self-satisfied in the way only Winter could achieve. “Sleep, _kotenok_ ; we will be here when you wake up,” he gently assured.

Absently sending one last inquiry to FRIDAY - _getting a smug confirmation back as the lights dimmed, really, he got no respect around here_ \- Tony snuggled back against his boyfriend(s)’ chest, already falling asleep.

He may not have gotten coffee - _and he would be having_ words _with FRIDAY later about bad protocols… maybe…_ \- but he had his boyfriends and, in the end, that might be better. Only a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to edit it a bit but I have a headache and honestly... yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, hope this turned out okay? Been a while since I wrote WinterIron, and honestly I miss them. <3
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr (@saraceaser) as always, and hope y'all have a nice rest of your day/week!


End file.
